With the help of the development of the computing technology and the expansion of wired/wireless Internet infrastructure, users have become able to enjoy various types of game using smartphones, home game consoles or personal computers.
In general, when game play is finished, the results of the game are displayed on a screen.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a game result display window according to a conventional technology.
The results of game play may be displayed every stage or may be collected, accumulated and displayed for a specific period. A user may check his or her own record through the results and also check the results of game play of a clan or party to which the user belongs or the rank or scores of other persons not related to the user.
As described above, users feel interest through a competition with other users or feel satisfactory when his or her scores increase, while watching the results of game play.
In particular, in on-line game enjoyed by a plurality of users, the results of game play are collected depending on an area or an access server, and some types of game display ranks for all of worldwide gamers.
In the past, the results of game play were displayed so that a user could check play results in a numeral form. However, in the recent trend, the results of game play are used to check who are top gamers and at which level a user is located or to form a party or clan with other users having a similar skill.
That is, a game play result display window deviates from means for simply displaying the scores of gamers in a numeral form, but has the possibility as the space for notifying a user of himself or herself or showing or introducing him or her to other persons.
However, a conventional technology merely displays game results in a numeral form, and has a limit not using the game results and more.